


[Podfic] Ghost in the Wires

by SisterOfWar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Download Available, F/F, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of sororexitum's Ghost in the Wires</p><p>When Steve moves into Avengers mansion he is caught up in strange coincidences. He walks behind an unseen ghost: a ghost who leaves empty spaces all around the manor. It doesn't make sense, and it sounds crazy until he meets Anthony, a computer simulation programmed by Anthony Stark, who died two years ago. Then it just seems even crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ghost in the Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost in the Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327698) by [sororexitium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sororexitium/pseuds/sororexitium). 



> My entry for PodBang!2012
> 
> Images created by [kalakirya](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/)

Available for download [here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021108.zip) (MP3 format)


End file.
